narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arvan Swordwielder/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Longliveaslan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 17:49, 3 June 2009 Your message to Wolfdog I agree with you on the copious number of pages that have been appearing in the Wiki that don't seem to fit. Some of them I don't feel comfortable nominating for deletion as it's been a long while since I've read the books and my memory is hazy. Something has to be done, though, about all these pages being made. --benseac 18:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :*Well, consider me signed up to help the Wiki. I think it could be a good repository of information. We just need people to make sure it stays accurate, well-written, etc. --benseac 20:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :*I appreciate your concern for the wiki. If there are specific users who you believe are vandals, please give me their user names immediately. I can only do so much on my own (my real only different abilities are to block, delete, and protect). If you think you can manage a way to "rally" the WikiNarnians, by all means take the initiative. You do not need to ask me if you have ideas that you want to carry out; just go ahead. Unfortunately, again, I alone can do very litle other than blocking the people who are problematic. If there are specific users, once again, let me know. I will do a huge maintenance check in a few days. Please though, help save the wiki by being active! If you have any ideas, share them with me or just go out and complete them! I'm glad we've got such concerned support as users like you! Thank you! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 19:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) WikiNarnia Friend You and Benseac have really helped round up the bad pages. Thanks so much for your help: a very genuine WikiNarnia Friend. Now it's time for real improvement! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 17:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *Unfortunately, I still do not know how to change things like the sidebar or the wiki's main image, etc. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 23:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Logo I love the new logo design. Looks much more professional! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 04:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Suggestions I agree with all of your suggestions! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 17:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Beast project *Please see our ongoing discussion on the WikiNarnia:Cleanup page. Vandalism Thanks for the heads up!! Wolfdog likes to take long breaks from this wiki so it could be a while till he gets back. I put a vandalism warning on the main page and the vandal's user name. EdmundtheJust 22:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *i searched his IP address and it is from Brooklyn USA --Edmund **i think so... i was blocked for a day because Spenpiano used my address somehow. I also sent a message to User: merrystar. she is an admin for several sites and a wiki helper for entertainment wikis. she might be able to block ANDY for us. --Ed *i sent an email to her as well signed by me and you. unfortunately wolfdog has not entered an email, so we cannot email him. --Ed. PS. LOL typing EdmundtheJust can get kinda tiring after a while. do you use the shout box on the left? *I think that blocks have to go thru a process of blocks before it is permanent. --Ed Vandalism Thanks for letting me know about the vandalism, and I"m sorry I wasn't online to help you sooner. When you move back a page, if you unclick the "leave a redirect" box, it will automatically delete the vandalized name; then you don't have to have someone go through and delete it manually. -- Wendy (talk) 00:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes. The IP is blocked too. -- Wendy (talk) 00:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::He has used two different, but similar, IPs; so no. Both that he has used are blocked for 3 months, but the chances are that he will be on another one the next time. Unfortunately there is really no way around this. -- Wendy (talk) 23:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Format Oops! My bad. It is different on another wiki that I used to edit a while back. EdmundtheJust 00:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Scorpius has not been on for a while since earlier. * : ) *The Shout Box is like a Chat box. You should be able to add it through the manage widgets option, that is underneath the "more" section beside your name. -Ed Edit Count We are both close to reaching the bottom of the Top users list. EdmundtheJust 00:30, 11 July 2009 (UTC) * it is also a widget that you can add from the more section beside your name. -Ed WikiNarnia:News Hi -- I wasn't sure what colors you actually wanted to turn the columns, so I just put borders around them. Also the "mainpage-column" tags should really only be used on the mainpage, so I have replaced them with a table structure. I hope that's ok. -- Wendy (talk) 23:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I suppose it doesn't really, but those tags are meant to enable the specific content format needed by the mainpage ads, which won't appear anywhere else on the wiki. So in general there's just no reason to be using them elsewhere; there are better options. -- Wendy (talk) 00:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Message to Wolfdog It must be a mistake, unless someone upped us both to admins while we weren't looking, which I doubt. Rain Thalo 16:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *Sad, but true. :( --Rain 14:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Skin and "Block User" link Hi -- both problems are being worked on and hopefully will be solved soon. If you click the "block user" link, what happens? Hopefully it should say you don't have permission; ideally of course you wouldn't see it at all. -- Wendy (talk) 19:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) signature How do you create that other signature you use? I cannot see how. EdmundtheJust 04:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) * Thanks!!!! **Thanks again ~ ''' EdmundtheJust ''' talk 19:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Gryphons *Gryphons are not part of the Lewis canon of Narnia. Why should we keep a page on them of movie-based information? Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 14:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Sig My bad <=) Forum Ha. Anything else, commander? Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 20:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *Haha. Right away! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 21:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) featured picture/art Cool idea, my only drawback would be that we currently have three monthly sections on the main page, and none of them get a whole lot of participation. A weekly thing would be just too much, and if we were going to do it monthly we would have to judge whether people would help/participate instead of just agreeing they like the idea and then never contributing. Queenlucythevaliant 12:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) *True, also, where would it go? Queenlucythevaliant 17:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *Right, where would it fit on the Main Page? Queenlucythevaliant 22:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I guess so The Redwall Wiki is my main wiki, with the fan fiction section and everything. I just dropped by, maybe I'll help out a bit. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) OK thanks for the tip Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) From a Swordwielding Otter Hey, Arvan, how'dye create signatures like that? Thanks, PS LordTBT is crazy, taking on things like that. See me if you want to chat about that PPS It's not only hares that can wield swords and speak funny, mate. Toddle pip, wotwot! --John-E 15:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Hi -- I blocked the vandal for you. Have you ever considered adopting this wiki so you can do the blocks yourself? -- Wendy (talk) 01:12, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Can't hurt to ask Wolfdog directly if he'd like the help since he is on infrequently. If he doesn't respond then you can request through the adoptions page. -- Wendy (talk) 00:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) facebook Since Facebook is very popular, do you think that it could be a good idea to create a WikiNarnia group of facebook??? It could get many new people to come check out the site and contribute to its growth... * A facebook page is required to view it, I put the quote of the month on it and a small part of the article of the month. So if someone wants to see the rest of it, they will need to come here... Adminship I agree that you should apply for adminship and I could recommend you. I don't know how the process works, however. I acquired my adminship from Angela. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 18:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :You should be all set -- good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 17:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Top Users Hi Arvan -- I don't know how to keep User:Wikia out of the Top Users category. You could maybe ask at - one of the staff or tech people might know. -- Wendy (talk) 20:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hello again, Arvan. I don't think that Uncle Andrew counts as a villain. He was just self centered.--Reepicheep II 18:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Email No I don't have an email related to the wiki. Any particular reason? Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 21:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) vandalism and user rights what is that new right that you gave to Lu and I? and on another note, it was getting a little quiet around here... is it possible that MilkyX was the one that did this earlier? it was a similar type vandalism and he target user Rain Thalo and I. both of us did a lot of stuff to stop him last time... *one more thing. on the main page, the article and quote of the month are centred. they are usually set to the left. idk how to change it. ~ed main page i left Merrystar a message. i tried to get rid of the 'center' in the article by subject/books place and could not find any thing to help it. hopefully Merrystar can help.